kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 31
ではない かを へ|Jibunde wanai dareka o mae e}} is the thirty-first chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary The chapter begins with Inosuke attempting to get Tanjiro's attention by trying to throw one of the demon slayers up into the tree. However, the Mother Spider catches onto their plan and quickly kills the demon slayers shes controlling as puppets. Inosuke calls out in frustration after realizing that they're all dead and notices Tanjiro hunched over besides one of the bodies, he senses a dark aura being emitted from him and immediately agrees when Tanjiro says they need to go. They travel quickly through the forest and approach the strong odor of a demon, however they begin to panic as they realize that its a headless body being used as a puppet. Tanjiro attempts to formulate a plan to take down the puppet, however Inosuke charges forward and engages with the being. To his disadvantage, Inosuke sustains multiple slashes and unknowingly gets entangled by a spider's thread, he panics as the headless puppet prepares to pierce throught him. At that moment, Tanjiro quickly comes to Inosuke's defense and deflects the puppet's attacks, he manages to push back the puppet and yells to Inosuke that they need to fight together in order to defeat it. In an angered protest, Inosuke calls him out saying "I won't let you embarrass me anymore!" Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Page 12 The puppet charges forward to attack, however the boys prepare their counterattack together, Tanjiro bends over to evade the attack and tells Inosuke to go over his back. He successfully slices both of the daggers from the puppet and leaps into the air off of Tanjiro's box, meanwhile Tanjiro uses Water Breathing: First Form - Striking Tide to demobilize the puppet by slashing its legs. As Inosuke descends from above, his jealousy at Tanjiro's skills and abilities builds up and he powerfully delivers the final blow to defeat the puppet demon. Tanjiro is amazed by Inosuke's final cut but becomes stunned when Inosuke suddenly charges at him. Inosuke exclaims that "I can do anything you can do dummy!" Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Page 16 and furiously throws him up into the air. Nearby in the forest, the Mother Spider Demon sits defeated on her rock after her strongest doll was defeated. She upsettingly blames Rui for her defeat since he had threatened her to do well. As Tanjiro spots her from above and prepares to attack, the Mother Spider Demon panics when trying to formulate a plan however she comes to realize that she will find freedom and peace in death. She holds out her arms and accepts her fate. Tanjiro notices the change in her demeanor and switches from using Water Breathing: First Form - Striking Tide to Water Breathing: Fifth Form - Blessed Rain After the Drought. ''' '''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Page 19 The chapter concludes with the Mother Spider Demon being decapitated with a merciful sword stroke. Characters in Order of Appearance * Inosuke Hashibira * Tanjiro Kamado * Mother Spider Demon Events *'Tanjiro Kamado and Inosuke Hashibira vs Puppet Demon' *'Tanjiro Kamado and Inosuke Hashibira vs Mother Spider Demon' Navigation ru:Глава 31 Category:Chapters Category:Natagumo Mountain Arc